


【승승】VOICE (CH3)

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling





	【승승】VOICE (CH3)

漸漸入秋的天氣，總是讓人想喝點熱湯暖暖身子  
所以你在這天依循著鄭秀彬給的訊息  
來到這間位在巷子內的店

「對了，你如果想看看姜昇植的話，可以到這間店」

你接過寫著地址的紙條  
「原來使者真的要事先調查好」  
你邊說邊將紙條收好

「才不是，我是偶然間發現這間店，而且店內的豬肉湯飯很好吃」

你不小心噗哧笑出聲  
「原來使者大人也喜歡人間的料理嗎？！」

「民以食為天」  
「你算是民嗎 哈哈哈」  
你被鄭秀彬的回答逗笑了  
明明應該是要讓人懼怕的死神，卻意外地有趣  
而且看上去，應該比自己小

「韓勝宇，你是不是笑太誇張了」  
鄭秀彬朝韓勝宇瞪了一眼

「對不起，但我沒想到使者原來這麼有趣」  
你邊看著鄭秀彬的耳朵邊說著

「算了，反正你如果去那間店會見到姜昇植」  
鄭秀彬順了順被帽子壓住的瀏海

「有件事我要再次提醒你，我們之間的交易不能讓其他人知道，尤其是姜昇植，這會影響到最終結果。」

「保持剛剛好的距離，這是你說的，我會記得的」

希望是這樣……  
鄭秀彬在心理默念著

「我可以問個問題嗎？」  
韓勝宇看向陷入思考的鄭秀彬

「問吧，只要別像剛剛一直笑」  
看來剛剛真的笑太久了

「你是幾歲？看上去比我小，但使者是不是應該都好幾百歲？」

「我拒絕回答這題，這和交易無關」

「那我在人間遇到你，就像對弟弟一樣囉」  
韓勝宇看起來有些得意

「你……」  
鄭秀彬一時語塞，無法反駁  
穿著灰色帽T的樣子，真的看起來比韓勝宇小，又有點孩子氣

「隨便你」  
說著偏過頭，像是抗拒但又接受

「那就叫秀彬尼~」  
說完露出了微笑

鄭秀彬雖然不太習慣，但好像……不討厭（？）

當你喝下第一口湯時，你不得不驚訝  
沒想到死神的口味和人纇一樣  
這豬肉湯飯真的太好喝了  
剛還有些寒意的身體，瞬間暖和了起來

想想自己好像有一段時間過得不太健康  
也好像很久沒感受到食物的美味  
自從奶奶過世後，你已經很久沒讓自己好好吃飯  
在被鄭秀彬逗笑前，你已經很久沒笑了  
當你將軟嫩的肉放入嘴裡時  
聽到了背後傳來的溫柔聲調

「抱歉，上個工作延遲了，我現在就去準備」  
接著聽到慢慢靠近的腳步聲

「沒關係的，你之前已經連續上好幾天的班，今天店裡人手充足，休息也是可以的」

看起來像是店長的女子回覆

你緩緩抬頭，看著身穿深藍大衣的男子，背上還背著吉他

身形高挑，笑起來像柴犬  
他一定是姜昇植  
照片和本人還是有誤差，本人有一種更溫柔的感覺

不對，我想這些幹麻  
我只是來吃個飯，順便看看姜昇植本人  
反正以後也是剛剛好的距離

「請問您是第一次到店內用餐嗎？」  
你沒想到姜昇植突然將視線轉向你  
這時你才更清楚看到他  
整個人像是冬天裡的太陽，沒想到有人會有這樣的氣息

啊，不對，現在不該想這些  
「是，有朋友推薦店內的豬肉湯飯，所以今天就來嚐嚐」

「原來，因為先前沒看過您，希望餐點符合您的口味」  
「非常好吃，身體的寒意都沒了」  
「謝謝您喜歡，我要先去忙，祝您用餐愉快」  
說完又露出那個笑容，便轉身往裡頭去

你是個很會觀察別人的類型  
當看著姜昇植在接待其他客人以及和店裡職員的互動時，你發現這間店會受歡迎，除了東西好吃外  
姜昇植是另個原因

那樣的氣息，會讓人在進到店裡時  
身上的疲憊就先舒緩  
雖然溫柔的音調，卻隱約感受到有股力量  
笑起來的時候，讓你感受到真摯的溫暖

這樣的人  
一年後竟然就要離開這個世界  
如果是他周遭的人，一定非常難過

想到這裡，突然覺得答應交易是對的  
比起這樣沒意義的活著  
讓這樣的人活下去才是對的

原本只是想到公園走走的你，意外地聽見了歌唱聲  
照理說這地方人煙不多，又是入秋的夜晚  
到底是誰？

你慢慢靠近聲音來源，卻停下了腳步  
這……不是姜昇植的聲音嗎？  
雖然剛在店裡只有簡短的對話  
你卻好像已經記住他的聲音  
突然腳上毛茸的觸感，讓你驚呼出聲  
原來是貓

歌聲也暫停了

「沒想到被聽到了」  
對方有些害羞地說著

「我不是故意要聽的，只是剛好經過」  
明明就是自己循著聲音來源的  
你有些著急地解釋

「不用緊張，我只是覺得自己的歌聲不夠好，不知道會不會傷人耳朵」  
姜昇植有些開玩笑地說

「不、不會的，剛剛的歌聲很好，所以我才會不知不覺走過來……」  
意識到自己說了什麼的韓勝宇瞬間僵住了  
我到底在說什麼啊

「哈哈哈哈 你好有趣，我叫姜昇植，剛剛在店裡見過，沒想到還被你聽見歌聲」

「可以知道你的名字嗎」

又是那個柴犬笑容

「韓勝宇」

「以後就叫我昇植吧，店內的人都這樣叫我」

對於突然拉近的距離，你有點反應不過來  
「是哥嗎？ 在店裡我還是用敬語，像現在這樣，能直接叫你勝宇嗎？」

轟！你覺得腦袋大當機  
嘴裡想說點什麼，但大腦趕不上身體  
你微微點了點頭

眼角的餘光好像看見姜昇植勾起的嘴角

知道這種感覺了吧  
遠處的鄭秀彬，手裡提著買好的豬肉湯飯看著這兩人。

-  
只能說  
人果然話不能說太早

自從那晚被瞬間拉近距離後  
你的生活多了些變化

例如  
你每周會固定去那間店裡兩次，除了豬肉湯飯，還會多點海鮮煎餅

你開始知道姜昇植這個人

開朗溫暖、用真摯的態度對待周遭的人、努力想達成夢想  
他是個喜歡唱歌的人，因為想讓反對歌唱夢想的父母能認同  
在離開家鄉後努力打工，除了為了生活，也為了能租借音樂室練習  
希望有一天自己能製作出療癒人心的歌曲，用自己的聲音唱出這樣的音樂  
有著很好的實力，但有時少了點自信

雖然對於他離開店裡後，直接叫你勝宇  
剛開始有點不習慣，久了覺得好像也不錯（？）  
其實你從一開始就不討厭

「勝宇，我最近在寫歌了，你之後可能是第一個聽到的」

「真的嗎？ 我真是榮幸」  
你吸了幾口冰美式邊說著  
不知道從哪時起，你偶爾會在那個公園和姜昇植討論關於他的歌唱夢想  
有時還會在他沒自信時鼓勵他  
然後這時姜昇植會故意說「果然是勝宇哥~」

這些改變都是在不知不覺之中  
你開始會笑、感覺到食物的味道了

可是……  
這只是提醒著自己  
我們朝著相反的路  
不管現在感受到什麼，都只是從這場交易裡  
獲得的一點點施捨

「在想什麼呢？ 我剛叫你好幾次」

韓勝宇被姜昇植的聲音拉回了注意力  
才發現對方的臉離自己好近

「你……你幹麻靠這麼近」  
「想知道你在想什麼，連我叫好幾次都沒回」  
「沒什麼，你現在靠太近才會讓我嚇到」  
說完便把手中的冰美式喝完

「勝宇的夢想是什麼呢？」  
你發現姜昇植的眼神裡，多了些你看不透的情緒


End file.
